Pet Life
by City Lights Burn
Summary: Neku's life if he had become Sho's toy.


Hello. This story is actually based on a doujinshi I read. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

_He existed as my toy. That's what I've always thought. _

"Nn!... Ah!" Neku yelled as Sho thrust in him. The red head laid under the reaper helplessly, grabbing the bed sheets under him. "No more…"

"You mean 'more' right?" Sho grinned. "You're twitching so much inside." The older male spread the red head's thighs and thrust, earning more yelps from him. _"So hot… I've been doing this since I ate haven't I?" _The reaper said to himself. "_How many times has it been now?"_

_It's been weird lately. _

"Aah!" Neku yelled as Sho drove into him deeply. The red head shut his eyes tightly as tears began to form. "_What the hell is this?" _Sho asked himself. "_Even though I've already done it so many times-over and over again… it's still not enough."_ The reaper lifted Neku's thighs higher for easy access and thrust in. "AH! The younger male yelled as he came. He opened his eyes weakly and panted heavily. Sho looked down at Neku as he tried to regain himself. He brought his fingers over the weak boy's mouth, feeling puffs of air.

_This is simply the body of a toy. _

Sho's face grimaced as he ruthlessly punched the boy's cheek. Neku yelped and laid there lifelessly.

_If I break him, all I have to do is find a new one._

"_So weak…How boring." _Sho lowered his face over Neku's, who kept his eyes shut. "_That reminds me, this kid hasn't eaten since yesterday." _The older male laid back and observed the boy. "_If I force him even more, he'll probably die." _

_But that doesn't really concern me. _

"Nn…"Neku let out a shaky breath. "_More… I want to make him bleed and scream." _Sho continued. "_But…"_

"…_It's fine if you're just playing around." Sho recalled his past conversation with Mitsuki. "But if you play around too long, then isn't it better to have a limit? Since you're an idiot after all." _

"_In all cases, a work of art is a fleeting object Sho." Shibuya's conductor said to the teen._

_What are you saying? I don't get it at all._

"_That's what makes it beautiful." Megumi continued. "Well, when you don't want him anymore, just say so. Aah, of course, you don't have to bother if he's dead. He sure has become a beautiful work, that boy." _

"…I won't." Sho said out loud. "What belongs to me will belong to me even after it dies. The teen said as he lowered himself over Neku.

"Sho…What?" Neku asked confused as he placed a hand on Sho's arm. _"No matter what-" _The reaper said to himself as he thrust back into the boy. _"Living or dead, it doesn't matter."_

"Hey, cry out some more… It's still not enough. Come on." Sho said to Neku as he licked his face.

"Ah!" Neku cried out as Sho thrust in deeper. "…Sho." Neku panted. "…Why are you mad? You…"

"…I'm not mad at all." Sho answered. "I'm always playing around with the street cat, aren't I? The older male said as he pushed Neku down. "…That's why the cat is always crying out."

"Wait, don't…" Neku began to protest but was ignored as Sho entered him. "_My mind's become all muddled. The hell… is this… I don't understand what's going on."_

_I do it over and over again but it's still not enough. I don't get this at all. There's a heat in the pit of my stomach that's gradually rising. _

"…Gu! Aah!" Neku yelled through gritted teeth as Sho thrust.

_I don't know what this is._

"_Pisses me off." _Sho said to himself as he licked the red head's neck. _"Even though he's just a weak human who cries out when I penetrate him." _

_I don't know what this feeling is. _

The next morning

"…" Neku got up and looked down at the bags of chips that were left for him. "…What's this?" "_Chips and a cooling patch?" _The red head said to himself. " _The one who left these behind is Sho, probably." _Neku looked up at the door. "_For me to use? …I don't really get it. Meal time has already passed and I've given myself first aid." _He looked down at one of the bag of chips. "_Omelete rice flavor. Did he hit his head? Speaking of which, he was acting weird last night too." _Neku said who was used to Sho's violence.

…_An apology? _

"What an idiot, that guy." Neku said out loud. "_Even if that's the case, at least give me a wet towel." _"To begin with, just this isn't enough, is it? Think about how many bruises there are on my body." The boy said as he picked up one of the bag of chips to read. "…Really, what an idiot."


End file.
